Lord of the Elements: Fellowship of the Ponies
by Nazgul67
Summary: Another random idea of mine :3 Hope you like it!


"Granny Smith!" a young pony cried out. She sat down next to the elderly pony. "Ah found the zap apples, Granny Smith!"

A lemon-lime pony crawled down from her rocking chair. "Well done, Apple Bloom dear. You always were my favourite grand-daughter." The two ponies nuzzled lovingly.

"Now, let's see if we can make that zap apple jam," Granny Smith replied. She slowly walked to the kitchen, hind legs creaking like a gate needing oil.

Apple Bloom giggled softly. As her grand-mother grumbled to herself about her younger years, the filly crept out of the pony hole, outside.

She climbed up the round dome-like hole, and as soon as she was on the very top of it, she stood out, feeling the wind in her mane, the feel of grass under her bare feet, and the delicious scent of Princess Celestia-approved zap apple jam drifting from under her. Ah, how wonderful it was to be home again. Better still, you never get a better home than Hoofinton.

The yellow-green filly's eyes were unusally sharp for her age, as were her ears. Suddenly, a small hum was heard in the distance. Apple Bloom gasped, in delight. Her eyes twitched rather madly, as she came to realization that the lavender pony with that sweet-sounding voice, and dark grey hat, could only mean one thing - Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight!" she cried out. She dashed to meet her friend. But when she got there, she crossed her hooves, and said, rather sternly, "You're late."

"A wizard is never late," Twilight replied, shaking her head firmly. Winking at the filly, she added, "Nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to."

Apple Bloom looked confused. But her mouth trembled furiously. In less than a minute, she burst out laughing, holding her sides as she went.

Twilight joined in the laughter, and soon, both were going off like fireworks.

"It's so wonderful to see ya, Twilight!" Apple Bloom cried out, after the laughter stopped. She jumped onto Twilight, giving the mare an affectionate hug.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Granny Smith's birthday, did you?" Twilight asked.

"So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be quite a party of special magnificence," the mare said again.

Apple Bloom looked confused than ever.

"Special - what now?" Apple Bloom asked. "Never mind. Yer know Granny Smith. She's gotten the whole place up in an uproar."

Twilight chuckled lightly. "Well, that should please her," she said.

"But that's not just it! Half of Ponyville's been invited. The rest of them are turnin' up anyway," Apple Bloom laughed. She sighed and looked around, feeling like the luckiest filly in Equestria.

Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle kept on walking, the filly helping the mare make her way to Granny Smith's.

As they neared Sweet Apple Acres, the conversation started all over again.

"Uh..Twi? T'tell ya the truth, Granny Smith's been a bit odd lately. Ah mean, more than usual," Apple Bloom said. "She's taken to lockin' herself in her study. She spends hours and hours porin' over old maps when she thinks Ah'm not lookin'."

"She's up to somethin'," Apple Bloom muttered.

She shot a quick glance at Twilight, but the mare paid no attention.

"Alright then, keep yer secrets," the filly laughed.

Twilight didn't really reply with words.

"But Ah know yer have somethin' to do with it," Apple Bloom continued on.

Twilight looked rather shocked. "Goodness gracious me!" she muttered.

"Before you came along we Apples were very well thought of," Apple Bloom explained.

Twilight shook her head, "Indeed?"

"Eeeeeyup! Never had any adventures or did anythin' unexpected," Apple Bloom carried on, rather proudly.

Twilight replied, coolly, "If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your grandma a little nudge out of the door.

"Well, then. Whatever yer did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace,"

Twilight chuckled, "Oh really? Well, there's nopony here to second the label, right?"

A whole load of fillies and colts immediately came rushing towards them as she said that. "Twilight! Twilight! Fireworks? Twilight!"

The look on Twilight's face was priceless, to put in Rainbow Dash's words. The mare groaned and with her magic, created a few sparks and let them soar into the sky, blowing off and crackling merrily.

The fillies and colts cheered wildly, shouting Twilight's name.

Apple Bloom and Twilight chuckled to see them, behind them.

"Oh, Twilight! Ah'm glad yer back." Apple Bloom said, smiling pleasantly. The filly, at once, started running away from Twilight, waving back.

"So am I, dear Apple Bloom! . . . So am I." Twilight muttered, as she watched the filly left her company.

She walked some more, before coming across a most magnificent pony hole. She tapped on the beautifully-polished door with her hoof.

Granny Smith shouted, "No thank ya! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!

Twilight laughed. "Oh, Celestia. And what about very old friends?"

Granny Smith opened the door, and gasped. "Twilight?"

"Granny Smith," Twilight smiled, politely. "My pleasure to meet you again."

The elderly mare wrapped her hooves around the lavender pony. "Twilight Sparkle!" she cried out. "Come in! Come in!"

"Perhaps you want some zap apple jam? Ah only just made it, young filly," she announced, rather proudly. "Or some apple fritter? Apple Pie? Caramel Apples?"

"No thank you," Twilight said, remembering the time when she first met the Apple Family. "I think I'll pass."

"Ah, right then," Granny Smith replied. "Ah'm in no hurry at all."

Suddenly, there was a loud RAP-TAP-TAP on the door. Granny Smith froze. "Shh!" she hushed, rather sharply at Twilight.

"What's the matter, Granny Smith?" Twilight asked.

"Flim and Flam," Granny Smith gasped. That was all she could say for the moment.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Uh..remind me? Who are Flim and Flam?"

"Oh, bother them Flim-Flam brothers. Distant relatives. Always lookin' to take old Apple Acres of me," Granny Smith chuckled. "Twilight..."

Twilight looked hard at Granny-Smith. She could see that the elderly mare was totally serious.

"Ah...Ah feel thin - sort of stretched. Like - Like zap apple jam stretched across too much pie. Ah need a holiday - a very long holiday - and Ah ain't expectin' Ah shall return. In fact - Ah mean not to." Granny Smith explained.

"Hmm..." Twilight thought to herself. "She IS acting a little...peculiar. Apple Bloom was right! I'll keep an eye on her for the time being."

•o•o•o•

Granny Smith glanced over the hills, pony holes and trees, staring out to the beautiful country she knew she would have to leave behind, on this "holiday". It was almost too wonderful to leave behind, but in her heart, she felt she had a need to go out on another adventure.

"Ah, Twilight, my old friend. This will be a night to remember..." she said.

**First chapter! :D  
><strong>

**Also, this is a collab with the awesome Kitmaro! Check out his/her profile!**

**And uh..I ponified some of the quotes in this chapter, but the others I just added myself *Squee* :3 Hope ya like it!**

**o•o•o•o•  
><strong>

**Cast:**

**Apple Bloom as Frodo Baggins**

**Scootaloo as Samwise Gamgee**

**Sweetie Belle as Meriadoc Brandybuck**

**Dinkie Hooves as Peregrin Took (what the hell?)**

**Big Mackintosh as Aragorn (what the hay?)**

**Granny Smith as Bilbo Baggins (I figured both she and Bilbo have a relationship to the main character (Apple Bloom and Frodo Baggins)...)**

**Spike as Boromir**

**Fluttershy as Haldir (Uh..I know Haldir's not a Rivendell elf, but..I had to alter it to make uh...everything fit in XD)**

**Pinkie Pie as Gimli XD**

**Rainbow Dash as Legolas**

**Twilight Sparkle as Gandalf (you know, magic and all)**

**Rarity as Arwen**

**Applejack as Eowyn**

**Shadowbolts as Nazgul/Ringwraiths**

**Princess Luna as Witch-King of Angmar**

**Princess Celestia as Galadriel**

**Discord as Sauron**

**The "Great and Powerful" Trixie as Saruman**

**Royal Guards as Lothlorien Elves**

**Wonderbolts as Rivendell Elves**

**Gollum as a Diamond Dog?**

**Ring as Element of Chaos/Discord (Must be destroyed)**

**•o•o•o**

**Setting (Places):**

**Hoofington as Hobbiton**

**Ponyville as the Shire**

**Canterlot as Lothlorien**

**Cloudsdale as Rivendell**

**Manehattan as Gondor**

**Las Pegasus as Mirkwood (I figured that (most) "Pegasi" are elves, so why not?)**

**Ghastly Gorge as Mines of Moria**

**Baltimare as Isengard**

**Appleloosa as Rohan**

**Everfree Forest as Fangorn Forest**

**Tartarus as Mordor  
><strong>

**Give me ideas if you have any, or I'll NEVER get this finished! Thanks for all your reviews, guys. Anyone wanna help me with this? I might make this a collab with someone, so if any of you wanna do it PM me or say it in your reviews. Thanks!**

**Oh, and one more thing - I accept almost ALL requests in reviews. :3 Mostly if there good ideas.**


End file.
